


Little brothers and big sisters

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Female aph Iceland grows up in bad home, Gen, Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song, a human mr.puffin, he is also a little brother, iceland is a good sibling, might have another chapter, or i might make it into a seires, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: Snjór Sillidottír is the older sister to Alexander Stillison and only want to keep him safe. Its hard though growing up with two parents always  fighting. This is better then the summary makes it sound I hope.





	Little brothers and big sisters

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this was for 'the love of a daughter' that is sang by Demi Lovato. This has. Female Iceland and a human Mr. Puffin. Translation are made by goggle translate and will be at the bottom of the page. I hope you enjoy this. If you have any questions just ask in the comments.  
> Names  
> Snjór- female Iceland  
> Alexander- human Mr.puffin

“HOW DARE YOU ACCUSES ME OF CHEATING! AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE GIVEN YOU!”  
“WHAT HAVE YOU EVER GIVEN ME?! A DEFECTIVE SON AND AN UNNATURAL DAUGHTER?! YEAH SWEETHEART THAT SURE TELLS ME YOU LOVE ME!”  
A crash and the sound of skin hitting wall, then skin hitting skin made her curl up more. She sat there half under her bed, her back facing the door curled inward, doing everything that she could to block the noise from her and her little brothers ears. Underneath all the yelling and fighting she could just make out the tiny cries that Alex made. It was too loud to hear them fully, even though she had him in her lap, and she could only be thankful she remember to hid some food, clothing, and diapers in her room.  
Despite her age of seven she was a smart girl and while she had hoped that she would never have to get out her secret stash of things for Alex, she want stupid to think that she shouldn't have it. And this fighting that their parents were having we're just in of the many reasons she had a secret stash.  
She clutched Alex to her chest a little more, whispering little songs I, hopes that it would keep him calm enough until she could grab some food for him. She reached under her bed and grabbed the only plastic bag under there. With in hand she grabbed a bottle, new and never used, a tin of baby formula, also new and never opened, and a bottle of semi warm water. It wasn't the best, but at the moment she wasn’t taking the chance if going down there. To many times she had gone down there when they were fighting and to many times she had either gotten hit or almost hit.  
With clumsy hands she made the bottle and did everything she had seen the nurses at the hospital and mothers at the park do. The fight hadn't stop, if anything it seemed yo get more heated, but at the moment she was just trying to get food into her little brothers stomach. After she had hum fed, and burped where he didn't throw up on her back no sir, she did her best to sing him asleep.  
Tired from his feeding and burping it didn't take long for Alex to go asleep. Only to almost be awaken by her violent twitch as a thundering voice called, “I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU ALWAY BEING SO ROTTEN. GOD I WISH I HAD NEVER SAID YES TO THAT PRIEST ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.”  
She waited and curled up more near the bed, no doubt there was going to be reply and she wanted to shield her brother from it as much as she could. In the process she ended up also pushing the plastic bag back under the bed and the other things she had taken out of it.  
“YOUR SICK AND TIRED?! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TREATING OUR KIDS LIKE SHIT! YOU ARE ALWAYS OUT AND CALLING OUR KIDS MISTAKES, IF ANYONE HERE IS A MISTAKE IT WOULD BE YOU!”  
She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that she was far away from this nightmare, that she was with the elves and fairies from her books. But as glass broke down stairs and Alex started to wake up she knew, Snjór Stilldóttir didn't get to have any dreams.

A small black haired boy ran up to a taller white hair girl. The girl had an indulgent smile on her face as she bet down to meet the boy. She was wearing a long leaved purple dress that ended just at the middle of her thighs, she had black legging and white heeled boots that ended at her knees. She had no jacket, just a well worn blue scarf.  
The boy was chanting and trying to hand her crumpled up flowers and the girl took them great fully. She patted the boy on the head and picked him and seated him on her hip.  
She tilted her head and asked, “Are you having fun, Alexander. And thank you for the flowers, they are quite beautiful.”  
The boy gave the girl a cheerful grin grin pushed himself into her neck. She poked him in the stomach and said, “Ah ah ah, what have I asked you to do?”  
The boy looked shy and bashful all of a sudden, he looked away for a second before finally looking at the girl. Then he looked down and said, “Yous ask if I use me words sissy,” he looked up suddenly, and with tears in bus eyes he started to say, “But words be hard and I don’t, I don't, I don't.”  
The boy started to repeat himself at the end, eyes wide and looking about ready to have a panic attack. The girl could see it too, immediately she started to rub his back and whisper comforting words in his ear. She sat down in the grass, not caring that she might ruin something and simply let the boy, Alexander, cry into her neck and shoulder.  
When the crying calmed down she pulled him back away from her and took out a tissue from the boy’s pocket. She wiped has eyes and face before she wiped his nose and said a stern, “Blow,” with her hand and tissue on his nose.  
The by didn't was any time in fooling around and did as she said. She put the tissue back into his pocket and looked at the boy. She kissed his forehead and ran a hand across the boy’s face, making it face her.  
“Alexander, the reason you didn't use your words were because you didn't know the right one? Was it because you were afraid that you would get it wrong and I would somehow judge you?”  
She waited and looked him in the eyes. After a few moments he let his eyes fall to the floor, and after a minute or two he finally nodded. She looked and moved her hand so that it could guide his face to facing her’s.  
In a strong but quiet voice she said, “If you ever, ever, need to tell me something, even if you feel like you don't know the word, you can tell me. If I do not know what you are trying to say then I will tell you and ask you to get a different word to use, or to tell me what you mean in a different way. And i promise that i will never ever judge you okay. I will never laugh or mock you for not knowing words okay.”  
She waited till the boy nodded before hugging Alexander. She looked at her wrist before saying, “we will have to go soon to pick up food to make dinner, however I think we have enough time for you to do one last thing.”  
The boy looked shy as he looked up. In a hesitate tone he asked, “Can I, may I put flower in hair, your hair?”  
The girl smiled and nodded, “Yes you may put the flower in my hair. But only a few, I want to put the rest in a vases darling.”  
The boy nodded excitedly and eagerly grabbed a couple of flowers before he started to braid flowers into her hair. The braid was messy and not very good, but it held together and had the vaguest look of a braid so it looked okay. The girl smiled and stood up, she grabbed the boy’s hand and picked up the unused flowers, taking a dark blue tulip shaped flower she put it around her ear then she put a white lily shaped flower around the boy’s ear.  
Smiling she started to walk asking, “Are we ready to go to the store? I think we are.”  
The boy nodded excitedly and bounced up and down, careful not to let the flower fall off. “Uh-huh yep wes is goods.”  
Laughing the girl squeezed the boy’s hand said a quiet “Well then let's go,” and lead the boy out of the park.

Later the same girl lead the boy to a door, carrying plastic bags of food. She set the bags down and then opened the door, she took the bags back in her hand and lead Alexander into the kitchen. She made sure that Alexander didn't see the passed out women in the corner of the living room or that he didn't see the sleeping hulking man on their couch.  
She set the bags on the ground and picked up Alexander, she put him in a chair and started to put the food away. When she was done she picked Alexander back up and took him up stairs. She put him in her room and sat him at her desk. She put crayons and a coloring book in front of him and old him to stay put.  
She didn't leave until Alexander nodded and hugged her. She hugged him back then made her way back down stairs. She went to the kitchen and dug out a pair of plastic gloves. Then she carefully went the the women and took any sharp and drug looking away from her. She made sure not to touch it with her skin and she left it on the coffee table in the room.  
She sighed and walked to the closet in the hallway, she made sure that she had threw away her pair of gloves and grabbed two soft blankets. She went back into the living room and put one over there women, then she put one over the man. The man moved and caused the beer bottle in bus hand to fall, it would have crashed to the ground and woke everyone in the room up had Snjór not grabbed it.  
Sighing in relief she softly put the bottle on the ground. When she made to go into the kitchen she froze. She looked down attention the hand that had grabbed her, it was connected to a muscular arm that connected to her father. The man looked at her with grayish blue eyes, even as his hand crushed her arm.  
“Did you just get here?” he asked in a low voice.  
She blinked and stammered out, “Yes, Alexander is in my room coloring and I was just on my way to cook dinner.”  
Her father looked at her and slowly let go of her. He turned in his place on the couch so he was facing the ceiling. He made a waving motion with his hand and said, ”Whatever, leave some for me and your mom and take Alexander's and yours to you room.”  
She took in a quick breath and cradled her arm to herself. She nodded and said quietly, “Of course father, dinner should be ready in a hour or so.”  
She waited for him to nod and then she walked into the kitchen, she rolled up her sleeve and looked at her arm. Already she could see a dark purple black blue bruise forming, it stood out from her other yellow bluish bruises and it hurt, but after years if this she was use to the pain. She rolled the sleeve down and started to cook dinner ignoring the pain

She sat on her bed simply looking at the letters in her hand. Alexander was curled up next to her, arms wrapped around her waist and doing everything he could to comfort her. As a background noise was of course the fighting, honesty at this point she was so use to it that it almost didn't even register that is was fighting. Of course the only way she knew that they were fighting was when Alexander came to her.  
Alexander didn't like the loud aggressive noise and always went to her for comfort. When this happened she usually put her headphones over his ears and put on some music that mostly covered the fighting. However after she had gotten the mail, by going through her window because she wasn't going down stairs just to get the mail, and had seen the letter he had curled around her.  
The letter was something she had both hoped would come and dread it coming. It was from her family in America. Almost three months ago she had seen the address in her father's address book under the words ‘Brother’. She had known that her father had a brother, on one of the rare days when father wasn't drunk and angry he had sat her and Alexander down and told them about his childhood and how he had a brother. But she hadn't known where he was or what he was doing with his life, her father didn't know either as her uncle had left when he was eighteen and had never contacted her father again it seemed.  
But when she had seen the address she had thought, was it better for Alexander to be with an unknown uncle then here with two parents that could get along. She knew she was going to college next year, she had too if she ever wanted to get out of this house and support her and Alexander. But she also knew there was a huge chance that she wouldn't even get to take Alexander with her. So when she had found the address it was like it was heaven sent.  
However before she sent the letter she had looked up her uncle, and was so thankful that he appeared to be a good man. From what she had found he had kids, a lot of them though most were adopted and a few were actually his. He lived in a big house on the countryside of the state New York in America, and his kids were sent to school when they needed to go. All in all it was perfect for Alexander, just until she could support the two of them.  
But the problem started there, would he take Alexander. It was a question that she hoped the answer was yes, but knew that there was a possible answer of no. But Snjór had never been one to assume, she knew that a lot could go wrong with assuming, and so one day in one of her no school days she had taken Alexander to the park and as he played she wrote a letter. She included the only family picture she had and sent it out that day.  
It had been a very simple letter, she explained who she was, who Alexander was, what she was asking, why she was asking, and that she was willing to pay for a plane ticket and send over money to him every month should he do what she asked. And then she had waited, and the letter that was addressed to her was the answer that he had sent.  
But she was scared, so scared. What if he didn't believe her, what if he thought she was lying. What if, and this is the one she dreaded most, he believed her but said no. It was a nightmare of hers, that he would say no and she would then be left trying to find a place for Alexander to go. She had thought that maybe one of her kinda friends would take him in if she paid them, she knew that at least one would do it for the money and would actually let her somewhat raise him in their home.  
But she hadn't asked them yet she wanted to get this answer before she went looking for a different place. And now it was here she didn't want to open it. But she had never thought herself a coward and so she picked up the letter, closed her eyes, and opened it.  
Eyes still closed she turned the envelope upside down and emptied it. She opened her eyes and looked down. Then she starred, in her lap was a letter. She picked it up with shaking hands and almost cried as she read it. He was offering to take the both of them in, he had given her a number and wanted her to call. He had also wrote about his kids and a little about himself. At the end in what looked like hesitate writing he wrote, ‘I’m sorry that I wasn't there for you and you brother. But if you come down here I promise that I will try to not let you two down.’  
By the time she was done reading it the fighting was coming to an end and Alexander was asleep. She looked up and stared at her ceiling. She knew what she was going to, she knew what wanted to do. As a door slammed down stairs she closed her eyes and curled around her brother. She would call tomorrow, after she looked up the time differences between Iceland and America. 

A girl was looking around the airport. She was holding a boy’s hand, and had a slight smile one face. She looked down at the little boy and ruffled his hair. She moved him to the side and kneelekneeledon the floor. She took a tissue out of her pocket and licked it to get it wet, she then rubbed it against the boys cheek.  
The boy protested until she gave him a look and calmed down. The girl smiled and spoke in a foreign language, "Það var ekki erfitt, það var það? Nei ég held ekki að það væri."  
The boy shook his head and replied in the same language, “Nei það var ekki, það er bara yucky, systir.”  
The girl smiled indulgently, standing up she grabbed the boy’s hand. “Auðvitað Alexander, nú manstu eftir enskum kennslustundum þínum? Við verðum að tala þetta tungumál.”  
The boy looked up and nodded. “Nokkuð. systir hvers vegna þurfum við að tala ensku?”  
The girl didn't look down as she walked and answered the boy, “Við tölum ensku því flestir tala hérna. Og það er dónalegur að tala öðruvísi þegar þeir tala við þig,” she finally looked down, “Now lets practice it okay?”  
The boy sighed and nodded. Then the two started to play a game, the girl would point at something then the boy would say what it was. They played that as they walked threw the airport. When The girl heard her name she stopped the game and tilled the boy to where the voice came from.  
The girl and boy were welcomed by a rather large group of people, most of them teenagers or slightly older, and all were trying to say hello. Finally the oldest, a man about fifty years old calmed them down. Turning to the girl and boy he said, “Welcome to your new home Alexander, Snjór.”

**Author's Note:**

> Transitions brought o you bye Goggle translate.  
> Icelandic to English  
> Það var ekki erfitt, það var það? Nei ég held ekki að það væri- There, that wasn't hard was it? No I don't think it was.
> 
> Nei það var ekki, það er bara yucky, systir-No it wasn't, just yucky sister
> 
> Auðvitað Alexander, nú manstu eftir enskum kennslustundum þínum? Við verðum að tala þetta tungumál.- Of course Alexander, now you remember you english lessons? We will have to speak that language. 
> 
> Nokkuð. systir hvers vegna þurfum við að tala ensku?- yes. Sister why do we have to speak English?
> 
> Við tölum ensku því flestir tala hérna. Og það er dónalegur að tala öðruvísi þegar þeir tala við þig- We speak english because most people here speak it. And it is rude to speak a different language when they are talking to you.


End file.
